Yugioh Music Videos!
by Tech1
Summary: Behold various songfics starring the cast of Yugioh.Song examples are..It's My Life, Harder to breathe, and Swing Swing! Please read, I am very happy to present this forst chapter!


Yu-Gi-Oh! Music videos!!!

Alright! I've been itching to get this out for a really long time! And I'm finally doing it!!

Ryou: And dropping all your other in-progress stories....

Quiet you. Anyway, You'll hear...um....read popular songs by, Maroon 5!, Dido!, All-American Rejects! No Doubt!, Evanescence!, Trapt!, Fountains of Wayne!, A ND..um.....that song from Final Fantasy X-2..1000 Words!, And that's enough! I will write a sonf fic for every character...almost. If you have an Idea for a song and a person(s) Be sure to put it in a review! All responses accepted!!! Even flames, I'm really cold here in Iowa, and I really need some heat. 

The first song is.....*drum roll* It's My Life by No Doubt!!!! Starring....Bakura and Ryou!! And just another note, Some is Yaoi, and some is normal!! Just to please all the people!

Ryou = Hikari

Bakura = Yami

It won't seem that was though. You'll have to read and see what I mean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#####################################################################################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou impatiently sat in his deck tapping the end of his pencil onto the hard surface of his desk. He lamely clapped his hands as Tristan sat down after reading his report on turner syndrome. It was report day in his biology 10 class and he already read his report. God, diseases are so BORING! He set his head down on his desk and sighed a little louder than he meant to.

"Mr. Bakura is there a problem?" He slowly looked up, knowing he was fucked.

"No Mr. Noel, I won't do it again." He sighed again.

"Well, you'll be spending an hour with me after school, we'll 'talk' about your boredom problem." Aww, shit. Yugi sent him a sorry glance and Jounouchi cringed. Ryou glanced over to Bakura, who hadn't even turned his head. He sighed quietly, and rubbed his eyes. His darkest and most hidden secret was, he loved Bakura, though he never would admit it to anyone even on their deathbed. He and Bakura were technically brothers, and that's what the teachers thought. He loved Bakura so much that he would kill for him............wait.... That's it. Bakura was in love with Seto Kaiba and everyone knew it.... Maybe if he killed Seto, Bakura would be his! Angry pictures of Seto covered in blood and screaming flashed in front of his eyes. Suddenly all the could think of was killing Seto Kaiba. He hastily glared over to Seto, who was apparently doodling a blue eyes white dragon on his notes. He looked back to Bakura who looked at Seto and smiled at his drawing. And then something just snapped.

~*//It's funny how I......find myself.......in love with you.

If I could find my........ reasonin'........ I'd pray to loose...

But half won't do.....//*~

Ryou slid a hand into his backpack and felt around for his scissors. He grinned in satisfaction as his pale fingers slid across the cold steel. He slowly pulled the scissors from their prison and opened them so they resembled an 'X' He placed his right hand on the center and held on. He scooted his chair back and slowly turned so he could get a clear run at Seto. He waited until the girl Miho had finished her report and clapping filled the air. In one swift movement he launched himself from his chair and made a mad dive at Seto. Seto turned around a moment too late as the hard steel bit into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and tried to pull the crazed albino boy off of him. Ryou yanked the succors out of his shoulder and thrust it at his heart. His attempt was stopped by a strong hand grabbing his wrist and throwing him backwards. Seto's hand flew to his shoulder and he backed up against his desk. Bakura, the one who stopped Ryou, pulled his arm back and launched it at Ryou's face. Ryou stumbled backwards and fell on his back.

"What in God's name are you doing Ryou?!" Ryou shook and slowly stood up. By now Ryou's friends were surrounding Ryou and The other students just stared. The teacher ran to the phone and called the office, telling about the mad student. Ryou, realizing what he was doing, dropped the siccors and grabbed his head. Angry thoughts flew through his head once again and he screamed. He stood up and made an B-line to the door. He was in the hallway before anyone could stop him. He stumbled down the hallway, crashing into lockers, doors, and trashcans. The other students poured into the hallway and stared, amazed and frightened by the crazy student. Seto slowly sat up and walked into the hallway. Ryou screamed and pulled on his hair. By now other students and teachers were witnessing the mad student's rampage. Ryou tripped over a garbage can and landed face down on the floor. He cringed into a ball and began crying.

~*//I've asked myself.......how much do you....commit yourself!?...

It's my life!....don't you forget! It's my life!....It never ends!//*~

~*//Funny how I blind myself.....I never knew....

If I was sometimes ....pitied on......afraid to loose....//*~

He uncurled and stood up. He turned around and sadly looked at Bakura.

"I'm sorry, 'Kura." He softly spoke, one single moment before he threw his hands to his hair and cried out once again. He pulled on the white strands and began running to the doors of the school. He thought about Bakura, wondering for a moment why he even loved Bakura.

~*//I tell myself...what good do you do?....Convinced myself....

It's my life!....don't you forget! It's my life!....It never ends!//*~

The front doors of the school flew open as a police officer and three men in long white coats ran down the hallways and to Ryou. Ryou saw then running towards him, and he turned and sprinted back into the school. the men in the coats reached him quickly and they opened a bag and pulled out a straight jacket. They caught him and tightly wrapped him in the jacket. Ryou screamed and fought against them. He bit the first man on the arm and he pulled away. The policeman smacked Ryou across his face with the butt of his gun. The third man grabbed the policeman by the collar and began yelling at him. The second man pulled out a needle and a syringe and stuck it in Ryou's neck. Ryou looked at Bakura, with his eyelids drooping and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, and quietly whispered,

"I.....love.....you....."

~*//I've asked myself.......how much do you....commit yourself!?...

It's my life!....don't you forget!....caught in the crowd!....It never ends!//*~

Ryou let his head drop and he was swiftly drug away. The class stared speechless at the empty hall. Bakura stared at the doors and thought of what Ryou said.

'Ryou......I.....I think I love you too.........'

**It's my life!....don't you forget!....caught in the crowd!....It never ends!**

**It's my life!....don't you forget!....caught in the crowd!....It never ends!**

Ryou stared at the white walls of his padded cell. He pulled on the angry strand of white that was in his face. He let go and bit his lip hard enough to bleed. He spit on the floor and stared at the crimson. 

'Bakura........I miss you Bakura.........I love you Bakura.............Bakura.........'

**It's my life!...don't you forget!....caught in the crowd!....It never ends!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

##############################################################################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And there is the really WEIRD first chapter! Please review! 

NEXT TIME: Jounouchi the social rebel! *MAROON 5 : Harder to Breathe*


End file.
